Season of A Riceplant
by NesTledCatSuGar
Summary: I didn't know what happened. what I did know was that the world I now live in is dangerous. And only the strongest will survive.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! This is my SI-OC Ine. This was a new idea that I had swirling around my head for a few weeks and I finally decided to act on it. _

_Summary: I didn't know what happened. What I did know was the world that I now live in is dangerous. _

The screams reached my ears from the civilians on the ground watching as I fell from the 50th level of a hotel. I looked over to my right where the man I was trying to negotiate with had slipped off the side of the building and grabbed onto me pulling us both away from the safety of the building.

He was screaming. All I could hear was screaming. I tried to scream. Nothing came out. We connected eyes and all I could see was fear.

The next thing I felt was pain. I could hear shattering resonate from my body and I felt my bones tear through my skin, my organs, and my heart. It was all so painful.

_ . god it . Make it stop._

Then it stopped. I couldn't feel the pain.

_Am I dead?_

I looked around seeing dark liquid covering a messed up mush of a body.

So I am dead. Somehow that didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I stared blankly at the body- previously mine- and the people gathering around it- me.

_Well that was an epic fail._ _I couldn't have gone out a bit cooler? Can I have a redo or something?_

As those words drifted across my mind I could feel something warm and pushing on me. My body felt tight and closed in. Slowly from my head down to my toes the warmth and tightness was replaced with cold and bright light. I didn't like it.

Dark shadows hovered around me and I noticed I was somewhere completely different. I wasn't in Manhattan anymore. There was no dead body anymore. There wasn't a jumper I was trying to negotiate with. I'm so confused. Where am i?

I couldn't see anything; it was all blurry, so so blurry. So many sounds rushed through my head making me feel dizzy and sick. It was all too much. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I cried for the first time since high school.

_So how was it? Yes, yes I know it's extremely short. But it's only a prologue since I'm testing it out.I have big big plans for Ine. _

_Yay! ITS SUMMER FOR ME RIGHT NOW SINCE I GOT OUT DURING MAY HAPPY DANCE TIME_

_I will be updating much more since my life has been a bit more sorted out and I now live with my mom! For reasons that you guys don't need to know. _

_**Question: who's your favourite from the rookie nine?**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is kishimotos. Ine is my toy.**_

_**Lots of love toodles! Love you all have a glorious night/day **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! So this is the first chapter of Season of A Riceplant the last one was just a prologue and its time to get this story moving!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish. Ine is mine. MINE.__**MINE.**__**MINE.**_

_Ahoo, chu chu chu I have some possessive-ness with my little baby._

_Now! ON to thou story!_

_Story story story story timeeeeeeeeee_

Days passed since then.

Days had turned into weeks. And weeks turned into months. Time passed by at a pace where if you blinked you would miss it and if you stared too long you then you could bore yourself to sleep. It was different. It was weird. But somehow it felt normal.

Of course that doesn't excuse the fact that I was in a _baby's _body.

And if anything else it _pissed_ me off. It's been months and all I knew of this world, was the tiny room I was kept in. There were two people who came in my room. One of them was a daily, hourly visitor who I suspected would be my… mother. She had slightly wavy, short blue hair that she pulled half up or she kept in a bun. Her eyes, a grey stormy color, had a mischievous glint to them all the time and she would always be smiling, even when I threw a tantrum or cried she'd laugh a little and comfort me until I stopped. She talked all the time. I could pull out some words, but most of the time I hadn't a clue what she would say.

My other visitor, who I could only assume was my…father was a different story. I hardly ever saw him and when I did he'd be smiling and laughing the whole damn time just like the other one. He was a different story though. They looked like polar opposites. She could be taken for some kind of water goddess. She certainly looked the part, with her hair and the way she moved. She moved just like a dancer to me and whenever those two were together they would dance in my little room and laugh when Tou-san would trip or step on her toes.

I concluded that he was a horrible dancer. Tou-san on the other hand had incredibly annoying obnoxious practically neon red hair that fell to his shoulder blades and he kept it held back with a strip of old worn cloth. His eyes always shine with wisdom to me. He has crow's feet around his eyes and I assume it has something to do with Oka-san. His eyes have a cat like look to them, a beautiful blue but their always watching, always looking.

He'd disappear for days on end and when he'd come back home to my little room where Oka-san would be reading to me or nursing me, he always looked so tired and would hug us both so tightly as if he'd been away for years.

I had gotten into a schedule mostly. For most of the morning I would be left to my own devices and sometimes at noon Oka-san would come in sleep for a bit before she went about and sometimes late at night when she rocked me to sleep Tou-san would come home.

And if I was completely honest with myself I liked it. It was quiet. It was simple. It was nothing like my old life and I loved it.

* * *

Oka-san had taught me to write and read somewhat for as much as a three year old could understand. Despite my small world that centered on these two people I still wasn't very happy. I love them that goes without question. As I got older that changed a bit though. They would both disappear and they would take me to another person to watch me. She was a nice person with the same red hair as my father and eyes. She was introduced as my Onee-san. She was gentle and kind, always having something to read to me or something new to play. I liked spending time with Onee-san.

time had passed and soon my birthday had come.

"Ine-chan, Tou-san will be coming home this entire weekend! Do you know why?" She grinned at me, waiting for my answer.

"Birthday! My birthday!" I yelled, jumping up and down with her holding my chubby toddler hands.

"If it isn't my two most beautiful girls in the world!" Oka-san spun around rapidly with me still on her hip as we were both taken into a bear hug by Tou-san. "Happy birthday my baby girl." He said.

He smelt of iron, sweat and earth. The iron smell bugged me slightly because somewhere in the back of my mind it smelt familiar. "Well Ine-chan it's time for your presents! I'll go first okay!" Oka-san grinned as she talked to me and Tou-san.

Tou-san sat us down while Oka-san was talking. He had a little smile on his face as she was so energetic with her words and her arms went everywhere, occasionally when she got really riled up about something she accidently smacked him on the arm or cheek and she would blush as he would rub the sore spot and laugh.

"Ine-chan do you want to know how you got your name?" Oka-san asked.

I blinked several times suddenly curious as to what brought that up. I was curious, sure who wouldn't be? I nodded once sitting a bit more upright.

"Well it all happened a few years ago during the season of harvesting the rice plants. I was in the rice fields when I heard some noise and went to check it out. One of the cattle had fallen down from the heat and couldn't get back up. I tried to push it back up but that didn't help. When I was just about to give up Fusao, Tou-san, had appeared out of nowhere and pulled the cattle up no problem!"

She paused for a breath before going back at it.

"After that he just disappeared and the next day he was there again! He wouldn't stop bothering your Oka-san! He'd come day after day sometimes and one day he asked me out! So of course I said yes, I mean Fusao was gorgeous!"

Tou-san blushed at her bluntness. While my grin only grew wider.

"Well one day after a while Fusao asked me to marry him! IN the exact same spot as we met. So that is why your name is Ine, Ine-chan."

I smiled, happy with my name and happy with their story. But every happy time doesn't last forever. The night went still and they both tucked me into bed me laying between them with their arms crossed over me. It was perfect.

The next morning I woke up hearing a quiet thump. I looked over groggily to see Tou-san pushing his hair into a high ponytail and strapping a katana onto his back. He wrapped tape around his thigh, and ankles.

"Tou-san.. Where are you…going?" I yawned again as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"It's time for me to go Ine-chan. Promise to be a good girl for your Oka-san and Tou-san?" I sat up faster staring at him.

"I…promise. I love you Tou-san." I whispered quietly as he hugged me, giving me one of his giant bear hugs. But it felt off.

I watched everything that morning. I tried to remember every detail about him. The way his hair fell over his shoulder or the way he walked the way he smelled. Everything.

From that point he closed the door to my small little room and I didn't see him again. Oka-san had gotten me dressed in our usual long dresses to keep the sun from burning our skin. I slipped my sandals on waiting at the door as I saw that she had packed me a bag. "You'll be staying at Onee-san's for a while. This mission will take a bit longer." Was all she said. I knew that once she had dropped me off at One-sans she would go to wherever Tou-san was as they took missions together.

* * *

I sat at the window of Onee-sans apartment, watching the people below with varying degrees of interest. Onee-san had things she needed to take care of and I was left to my studies courtesy of Onee-san. But I could only take so much before I was bored. so bored.

It had been two weeks since my parents mission and I haven't heard a single word. Onee-san seems to dodge the question about them always changing to a different subject. I couldn't help but be suspicious. So if I happened to be eavesdropping on her conversation with a important looking guest then sue me.

When I had met him he felt cold. down right terrifying to a six year old. He felt like a raging beast with a cold exterior.

"Matsui." His voice was like ice. I repressed a shiver.

"Kazekage-sama." She replied in a formal tone. I could see her pouring them tea like the polite person she is.

"When will you have Ine begin her training as a shinobi." I frowned at this. Sure my parents were shinobi but did that automatically make me one?

"With all due respect Kazekage-sama I would like to keep Ine out of the war. She has already lost her parents." Wait what? I lost my parents. That's why they haven't been home in almost six weeks? Because they were _dead_.

"Many ninja have lost their families. She will become a shinobi Matsui. Her parents were great assets to the war and she will be too. Either you start her shinobi training or I will have someone else do it if you are incapable of it." His voice came out clean and sharp.

"Of course Kazekage-sama." I heard a rustle of cloth and ran to hide behind the hallway as he walked out with Onee-san. He walked past me sparing me a glance before walking out of the apartment.

"Ine-chan. How much did you hear?" My swiveled around to Onee-san as I muttered out a response. "Enough." She sighed squatting down until she was eye level with me. She didn't touch me. If she tried to comfort me I would've started crying. She probably knew that. My hands formed into fists trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"Well Ine-Chan it looks like we'll have to start training you as a shinobi. I'm sorry. I've tried to put it off as long as I could." There was sincere sadness in her eyes as her own hands gripped her knees so hard her knuckles had turned white.

"How long?" She glanced at my hands that were shaking at my sides.

"Five weeks." I clenched my eyes shut as tears threatened to break loose. For five weeks I had been unaware of my parents deaths. For five weeks I was kept in the dark. My throat burned and I looked at Onee-san through blurry eyes.

"Who?" She bit her lip, a habit I saw she made when she contemplated on something.

"The white fang of Konoha." And that's all it took. That's all it took for me to for me to collapse to my knees as tears gushed down my face like a waterfall and sobs wracked through my body. My parents, sweet loving always there for me were killed. _Murdered. _

_Hola again! I'm quitting it short right here and ill finish tomorrow… maybe. anyways I hope it wasn't too long. I wanted to keep the past and her growing up in one chapter. _

_**Question: whats your favourite color?**_

_**Previous answer: I think it my favourite rookie nine would Hinata. **_

_**Alright well bye bye! See you next time! Please tell me if I messed anything up! **_

_**Reviews are my energy juice to keep writing. ( So please review….)**_


End file.
